First Sight Love
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: This was a MikuoxLen writing collaboration between me and someone on deviantART. Things go a little fast, I think but I still think it's good. I haven't had contact with my collab partner for a while, so this story might not continue unless someone else partners up with me or if I try writing it myself. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little writing collaboration I was working on with someone quite a while back. She was playing Mikuo's and Rin's part, and I was playing Len's and Miku's part.**

**Pairing: MikuoxLen**

"Len! Come on, hurry up already!" Rin pouted childishly as she dragged the younger Kagamine into yet another - female - clothing store. "You're so slow! Anyone would think you don't _want_ to try on all the beautiful clothes!" She couldn't suppress the snicker that escaped her as she said this, and cast an evil grin back at her twin. "Which you most definitely do, _right_?"

"I-I er..." Len stuttered then sighed. "Yes, I do my wonderful twin sister..." Len almost said sarcastically. He followed his twin into what Len thought was the 10th girlish store they went to in one day. Len looked around the store and glared at the male cashier as he greeted the twins. _Damn fag…_ Len thought and watched his sister look through the many racks of clothing in the store.

"Now, what to make you wear..." Rin mused softly as she searched through the countless articles of clothing. "I was thinking something with lots of frills, but still sexy enough to seduce any man that looks at you." She laughed softly, glancing at her twin. "See anything you like?"

"Anything I like?! Are you mental?! I don't like this stuff! You forced me to come shopping with you, remember?!" Len almost yelled, but decided not to so he didn't draw attention and make a scene. "I hate trying on these clothes!" Len pouted.

Rin snickered softly, shrugging. "Alright then, so it's my choice. I'll be sure to force you into the sluttiest outfit I can find." She laughed, continuing to search through the various clothing around them.

"Wha-?! Hey! No! That's not right!" Len allowed himself to yell this time, causing the workers and customers in the store to look their way. Len blushed from embarrassment and looked down, cursing under his breath. "This sucks."

Rin giggled cheerfully, continuing to search. "Ah ha!" She grinned after an approximate seven minutes of searching, turning to Len holding up an incredibly tiny skirt, stockings, high heels and a tube top. "On. Now."

"What?! But I dont want to wear that! It's too revealing! Rin, please don't make me wear that!" Len begged and got down to his knees. "Please! I dont wanna wear that!" Len hugged his sister's legs.

Rin snickered, shrugging. "Eh, sucks to be you. Put it on."

"Dammit, Rin..." Len grumbled, getting up off the floor and snatching the clothes out of his sister's hands. He then went to the fitting room, changed, and walked out. "Here, you butt." Len said as he took the hair tie he usually wore out of his hair so Rin could see better on how it would look like on herself.

"Ohh, cute!" Rin giggled, walking around him to further exam. "I like it. Maybe I should get it." She smiled, turning to look for more clothes when a glimmer of teal hair caught her attention. "Is that..? Oh my God, Miku-chan!" Rin squealed, tackling the older female, ignoring Mikuo who stood behind the elder Hatsune, irritated.

"Woah!" Miku fell to the ground after suddenly hearing her name called out. "Who the- Oh! Rin-chan! Hi! It's been so long!" Miku quickly got up, and helped the blonde girl up. "How are you?! And ho-" Miku caught a glimpse of Len standing behind Rin with his arms crossed and looking kind of... Pissed. "Oh my god! Is that Len-kun?!" Miku giggled, using your twin to try on clothes for you, just like the old times, eh Rin?"

"Heheh, of course~" Rin winked, grinning. "He's so good at it too! He has such a girly figure!" Rin smiled before looking at Mikuo. "Er, Mikuo, what are you looking at?" Mikuo, who was completely deaf to the world around him, didn't reply as he stared at the lovely 'female' before him.  
"Wow..." Rin blinked a few times, moving in front of him to try and see where he was looking.  
"What? What's so fascinating?"

Len was a bit freaked out when he looked at Mikuo, who was staring at him. "What? What do you want?" Len said in his slightly girlish voice. Len disliked the high-pitched part in his voice. He seemed more like a girl that way. The only way some guys were convinced that he was a guy was when he pulled his pants down in front of them, causing them to run away in disgust. "Quit looking at me you pedophile."

Miku laughed. "Oh, that's right! Len and Mikuo have never been introduced! Len, this is Mikuo. He's my brother."  
"Uh... Huh..." Was all Len could say.

"She's so pretty..." Mikuo mumbled, too dazed to hear the conversation going on around them. Rin looked up at him, then at Len, then back again and burst out laughing.  
"Oh my god! You think Len's a..." She gasped, giggling. "This is too funny! I knew you made a convincing girl!"

"Oh god dammit! Are you _kidding_ me?! He thinks I'm a damn _girl_?! This SUCKS!" Len yelled. "Rin, I wanna take this off. Now. I really dont want to wear this around a pedophile like him."  
Miku laughed so much that her face was turning red. "O-oh my god! C-can't breathe! So funny!" She was doubled over, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "L-Len's a convincing girl a-and my brother's a pedophile!"

"Ah ha ha! This is too awesome!" Rin laughed, her face beginning to hurt. "You can't take that off until he realizes you're a guy!" She squealed, enjoying the torture she knew this would inflict on her beloved brother.

"Aw, you SUCK, Rin!" Len yelled and stormed over to the cashier to pay for the outfit, since his sister was refusing to let him remove it. The cashier eyed him suspiciously as if Len had committed a crime. Len said nothing and snatched his change and receipt from the cashier and went back to the fitting room to bag his clothes.

Rin snickered quietly, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Mikuo blinked a few times, realizing Len was no longer there, and looked around in confusion. "Huh? What happened? Why is Rin laughing?" He looked at the giggling teen suspiciously, only causing her to laugh louder.

When Len had gathered his clothes, he swung the store bag over his shoulder and went over to Rin. "You suck. Why do you have to do this to me? I hate this outfit. Meh, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" Len complained.

Mikuo blinked, staring at him with near sparkly eyes. "I'll take you anywhere you like to eat." Rin giggled softly at the near robotic tone to the male Hatsune's voice, and had to resist the urge to wave her hand in front of his face.

Len looked at Mikuo with an annoyed expression. "Not you. I was talking to my sister. Go away you creep."

Mikuo took his hand, completely ignoring the insult, and started to drag him off. "Nonsense, I'll get you something in a jiffy! Anything you want, just say the word!"

"Let me go, you rapist!" Len tried to pull his arm away from Mikuo's grip. "Let go, let go, let go!"

"Rapist?! Where?!" Mikuo gasped, hugging Len close as he looked around. "It's that damn Sakine bastard, isn't it?! Don't worry princess, I shall protect you from his evil clutches!" Mikuo looked around more, now alert for 'that damn Sakine bastard'. He blinked in confusion when he couldn't spot Meito anywhere, and turned around a few times. "Huh, guess he left... Let us continue!" He smiled, dragging the smaller boy onwards.

"You are so stupid..." Len said.

"Pardon?" Mikuo blinked, looking at him blankly.

"I was talking about _you_, stupid! I was calling _you_ a rapist!" Len yelled, trying to get the message through to Mikuo.

"Eh? Why am I a rapist?!" Mikuo pouted, hurt by the younger male's words.

"Because you won't let me go!" Len slapped Mikuo's hand, forcing him to release his arm. "Sheesh, can't you tell when someone isn't interested?"

Mikuo gasped, even more hurt. "Eh? But you haven't even given me a chance..." He pouted, looking much like a kicked puppy, and sighed. "I'm sowwy..."

Len stared at Mikuo and sighed. "Do you even know my name?"

"Um... I think Rin-chan said Len... A very lovely name, might I add."

"I'm glad you at least paid attention to that." Len crossed his arms, trying to look annoyed but in reality, was just trying to cover up as much of himself as possible without making it obvious he was feeling self-conscious.

"Of course I did! I would never fall in love with a girl without knowing her name." He smiled before blinking a few times. "Y'know, you really don't look comfortable... Here..." He took his sweater off, placing the overly large cloth around Len's shoulders.

Len stared at Mikuo in slight surprise. _Why is he helping me?_, Len though. _I've been saying mean things to him. I don't understand..._ "Why are you being so nice? You barely know me. I could be some kind of killer for all you know."

"Eh? Because, I'm in love with you." Mikuo smiled, taking Len's hand gently. "Now, let's get you something to eat~"

Len pulled his hand away from Mikuo. "You creep me out. Go away."

"Awww..." Mikuo pouted, but nodded anyway, admitting defeat. "Alright... May I at least escort you back to your sister? I would hate for you to get hurt looking for her."

Len thought for a moment. "Well... I guess that would be okay. Thanks."

Mikuo nodded slightly, leading the way back to the teenage girls.  
"Ah, that was quick!" Rin blinked, looking at them in confusion. "What happened?"

"I called him a rapist. Told him he creeps me out and to go away. But he insisted on escorting me back to you so I agreed." Len explained matter-of-factly.  
Miku looked at her brother. "Ne, you should ask Len out, Mikuo!"  
"Geh! Miku! Don't give him ideas!" Len yelled.

"Eh? But Len-chan doesn't like me..." Mikuo pouted, going to hug the older Hatsune. "Waah, I'm so hurt..." He sniffled, snuggling her. Rin glared lightly at Len, sighing.  
"Why'd you call him a rapist?"

"Because I wanted him to go away. But did that happen? No." Len explained.  
Miku hugged her sibling. "Len, go on a date with him tomorrow or else."  
"Or else what?" Len asked.  
"I'll shove a leek up your-" Miku was interrupted.  
"Okay, okay! I'll go on a date with him tomorrow! Just don't finish that sentence!" Len looked a bit scared.

Rin snickered quietly, grinning. "Perfect. You now have a date!" Mikuo blinked, looking up from where he cuddled Miku.  
"Yay!" He smiled, snuggling her before looking at Len. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where should we meet?" Len asked.

"Um... The park?"

"Alright. Be there at 12." Len said.

"Okay!" Mikuo smiled bright, nodding.

"Okay, bye." Len walked away as fast as he could, not even waiting for his sister or glancing at Miku.

"Er... I guess we're going!" Rin giggled, waving at the Hatsunes before running after Len. "Isn't this excited, _Len-chan_." She purred, giggling.

"Shut up, Rin. I don't wanna talk about it." Len just continued walking and soon got back to their house in no time at all. "I'm going to bed." Len walked up to his room, slammed the door, and plopped onto his bed. _Tomorrow's going to be a looonnnggg day..._ Len sighed and let sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next one. Yes, I know there are incorrectly spelled words, but that's how they're supposed to be. .-. I hope it isn't too bad.**

Len was up and at the park early the next day. Sure he said to meet at 12 but he wanted to get out of his house before his sister woke up. He knew she would have made him wear something girly, and no way was he going to do that. Len was sitting in the park bench, wearing his usual white sailor shirt and black shorts with his hair tied up in his infamous short ponytail. He had been waiting for almost 4 hours and was about to fall asleep on the park bench. _Damn Rin... Why does she have to be such an early riser...?_ Len complained to himself.

Mikuo hummed softly as he entered the park, looking around curiously for his lovely date. He took a seat by Len on the same bench, continuing to look around curiously. "Where is she?"

Len hadn't even noticed Mikuo sit next to him, considering he had fallen asleep. He snored softly and leaned against Mikuo's arm without even realizing it.

"Hm?" Mikuo blinked, turning to look at Len. "Aww, how cute..." He smiled slightly, patting the younger male's head before looking around again.

Len jolted awake at Mikuo's touch. He quickly moved away from him until he realized it was just Mikuo and not some old rapist as he had thought. "Oh, it's you."

"Hm? Yes, it's me. Do I know you?" Mikuo blinked, mildly confused.

Len was silent for a moment. "Wow, it's funny how you don't recognize your date when they're not wearing something slutty."

"Eh?" Mikuo blinked a few times, looking more closely. "Eh? Len-chan? But I thought you were a girl!" He felt his face heat up considerably upon the realization that the younger Kagamine was in fact male, and he jumped away quickly. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I mistook your gender; no wonder you were so upset yesterday!"

_Len-chan? He was still using that?_, Len though, a bit annoyed by it. "Yeah, I'm a dude. Glad you finally noticed." Len yawned a bit sleepily.

"I'm sorry!" Mikuo's eyes widened before he sighed. "Eh heh, I guess our date is cancelled then..." He couldn't help the wave of disappointment that overcame him with this sentence, but Len hadn't wanted to go on the date in the first place; now that Mikuo finally realized his gender, he most certainly wouldn't want it.

"I still have to hang out with you today, or else Rin and Miku will do horrible things to me..." Len shuddered at the thought. "And plus, I woke up earlier than I usually do and I don't want my loss of precious sleep to be a waste."

"Ah, alright..." Mikuo blinked, mildly surprised, but nodded anyway. "So, what should we do?" He couldn't help but smile, sitting beside the younger male again.

"I have no idea. You think of something. Len said, feeling cranky. He didn't mean to use such a harsh tone but he was sleepy. And when he was sleepy, he was cranky and harsh.

"Okay!" Mikuo conveniently ignored the younger's irritation, too happy to let it get him down as he thought for a moment. "Hm... What would Len-kun like to do?"

Len sat there and made Mikuo do all the thinking and talking.

He thought for a few more minutes before standing. "How about an amusement park? Unless that's too cliché." He laughed softly, extending a hand to the younger before thinking better of it and letting his hand drop to his side again.

"Okay, that's fine." Len got up and attempted to smile, as to not hurt Mikuo's feelings any further.

"Okay!" Mikuo grinned, happy, and led the way to the nearby amusement park.

Len silently followed the happy older boy. He couldn't help but smile slightly at his enthusiasm. _This day is going to be interesting._

Mikuo hummed softly as they walked, pausing outside the amusement park. "Yay! We're here!" He grinned childishly, instinctively grabbing Len's hand as he dragged the younger boy into the park.

Len practically had to run to keep up with Mikuo. "Hey, hey! Slow down!" Len stifled a giggle. "We have all day!"

"I know, but the sooner we start the more we can do!" Mikuo grinned, continuing to drag the smaller blonde, but slowing his pace down.

"Well, that is true." Len continued to follow the older male, and was starting to become excited himself.

Mikuo smiled, paying for the admission in before looking around. "What should we do first?"

"Hmm... Roller coaster...?" Len suggested.

"Sure!" Mikuo grinned, nodding, and pull Len towards the ride.

Len followed Mikuo and got in line to get on the ride. When it was finally their turn, Len saw that he and Mikuo were at the very front. The ride started and it wasn't until they were at the highest peak before the ride was going to drop, that Len realized that he was terrified of heights. Len screamed at the top of his lungs and tears flew out of his eyes as the ride accelerated forward.

Mikuo looked at him worriedly, reaching over to grasp his hand tightly, squeezing his eyes shut from the rush of the wind as the ride's speed seemed to increase.

Len felt Mikuo's hand grasp his and squeezed it as tightly as he could, continuing to scream and cry until the ride finally ended.

Mikuo sighed, relieved, when the ride finally came to a stop, and he helped Len out of his seat quickly. "Waah, are you okay?!"

Len couldn't stop his tears and hugged Mikuo, beginning to shake. "I didn't like it! I-I'm scared!"

Mikuo blinked, hugging back tight. "Sh-Shh, it's alright..."

Mikuo stroked his head, worried. "You alright?"

Len looked up at Mikuo and nodded. "Y-yes... I'm okay... I-I'm sorry..." Len backed off of Mikuo, thinking that he was being a nuisance to the older male with his crybaby attitude.

"Eh? What for?" Mikuo blinked, confused by the younger's apology, but allowed him to go out of assumption the younger had calmed down enough to realize who he'd been seeking comfort from.

"I'm being a crybaby... It's annoying is it not...?" Len looked up innocently at Mikuo with his sparkling cerulean eyes.

Mikuo blinked, feeling his heart skip a beat at the innocent gaze. "I-It's not annoying! I didn't mind!" He flushed, looking away quickly to hide his confusion.

"A-Are you sure...?" Len asked, confused as to why Mikuo turned his head away. "D-do you want me to go home...?"

"Eh?! Of course not!" Mikuo shook his head frantically, eyes wide.

"P-prove it..." Len stared at Mikuo, thinking the look on Mikuo's face was that he was lying just so he wouldn't feel bad.

"How?" Mikuo pouted, confused.

"I-I don't know... Just think of something... Anything... Cuz you seem like you're lying just so I won't feel bad." Len said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Eh?" Mikuo blinked, stunned, and pulled the blonde into another hug. "I'm not lying, I really don't want you to go home..."

Len couldn't control the slight blush that came across his face. He looked up, meeting Mikuo's eyes, and smiled. "Okay, I won't go."

"Yay!" Mikuo grinned, happy.

"So what ride should we go on next?" Len asked, regaining his enthusiasm.

"Hmmm..." Mikuo looked around, deep in thought.

Len stared at Mikuo, waiting for a reply. "C'mon! Just pick a ride! The longer you think, the more time you waste!" Len tugged on Mikuo's shirt sleeve as he talked.

Mikuo laughed, nodding and pointing to a random ride. "That one?"

Len looked in the direction Mikuo pointed. "The teacups? Sure, I don't mind. But do you like spinning around rapidly in circles?" Len asked.

"Er..." Mikuo shrugged, laughing. "One way to find out."

Len let out a little laugh and took Mikuo's hand. "Come on then!" He pulled Mikuo over to the teacups and got in a bright yellow and teal colored on, thinking that it really suited them. When the ride started, the teacup they were in began spinning slowly, then rapidly increasing its speed until Len could only see Mikuo and a blur of colors around him.

Mikuo laughed, holding Len's hand tight to try and keep himself steady as his world became more and more dizzy.

Len was giggling all over the place, holding onto the edge of the teacup with his free hand as to not slide around. He soon lost his grip and slid into Mikuo, being pressed tightly against him at the speed of the teacup.

Mikuo laughed more, wrapping his arms instinctively around Len to steady himself. "Whee~"

Len looked up at Mikuo as the ride slowed and came to a halt. "That was fun!" Len said, getting out of the teacup. Len was really dizzy and couldn't walk straight. "Oohh... I'm dizzy..."

"Ah ha ha!" Mikuo laughed, nodding.

Len layed flat on the ground and waited for the world to stop spinning. When it finally did, he realized how stupid he looked and sat up. "Where should we go now?" Just as Len finished his sentence, his stomach growled fairly loudly.

Mikuo laughed, walking over to him and extending his hand to the younger. "How about we eat?"

Len blushed a bit, embarrassed that Mikuo had heard his stomach growl. "O-Okay..." Len took Mikuo's hand and got up. "Where should we eat?"

"Hmm... Somewhere the serves leeks..." He mused, not applying the likeliness of finding anywhere in an amusement park that would sell his favorite food.

Len laughed. "You're just like Miku! You two and your desire for leeks!"

Mikuo laughed softly, nodding. "Yup yup!"

"Okay then! Do you want to leave now and go get something to eat? Or do you wanna go on a few more rides? " Len asked.

"Ehh, it's up to you." Mikuo smiled, shrugging.

"Hmm... Can we go eat...? I'm really hungry..."

"Sure!" Mikuo grinned, nodding.

"Yay!" Len squealed in happiness and hugged Mikuo.

Mikuo laughed, hugging back.

"So do you know any place in particular you would like to eat?" Len looked up at Mikuo and smiled.

"Hmmm... Again, anywhere that sells leeks." Mikuo shrugged, not having any particular location in mind.

Len laughed. "Okay. I know a place." Len took Mikuo's hand and lead him out of the amusement park and to a restaurant that Len knew served leeks, considering him and his sister had gone there with Miku one day.

Mikuo grinned, following. "Yay~"

When Len and Mikuo got to their destination, Len asked for a table for two. He followed a waitress to a table in the back corner, away from everyone. Len thanked the waitress as she left and sat down.

Mikuo hummed softly, looking around the restaurant curiously. "It's nice here, ne?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet here." Len smiled and looked through the restaurant's menu for something he would like to eat.

Mikuo smiled, doing the same while he continued to hum softly.

When Len had found something appealing to his taste buds, he set the menu down and waited for Mikuo to find something he would like. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Yus!" Mikuo nodded, grinning wide as he pointed to something on the menu. "Leek lasagna!"

Len couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny that of all of the other foods containing leeks in them, he chose that particular one. "Oh god, you are so funny! That's the same one Miku chose when me and Rin came here with her!"

"Really?" Mikuo gaped, shocked, before laughing. "Well, I guess it's true when people say her and I are alike." He smiled fondly; humming softly to Love is War.

"No doubt about it." Len smiled and when the waitress came back, Len gave her his and Mikuo's orders.

Mikuo grinned, tilting his head. "So, you having fun?"

Len nodded. "Actually, yeah... I am! I thought today was going to suck but, it really doesn't! You're fun to be around, Mikuo!"

Mikuo blinked, mildly surprised, before grinning. "I'm so glad to hear that! I was kinda scared you weren't gonna enjoy this..."He mumbled the last part quietly; half-hoping the younger male hadn't heard his nervous confession.

Len had, in fact, heard Mikuo's confession. "Why would you be scared?"

Mikuo thought for a moment, considering changing the subject before he shrugged, sighing. "You just... Er... Seemed less than pleased yesterday... I should have stopped Miku from forcing you into this; it wasn't fair to you..." He smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I guess it's alright! I mean, even if you do hate me, at least I've managed to make your day fun. So it wasn't a total waste of time, right?" He laughed nervously, looking at his lap.

"I don't hate you! Well, I kinda did yesterday, but I don't hate you no more after I spent some time with you~! You're fun to be around! Thinking about it now, I'd much rather hang out with you than with Rin any day." Len smiled.

"Oh..?" Mikuo glanced up at him curiously, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I'm glad!"

Len couldn't stop smiling and when the waitress arrived with their food, Len was a bit startled. Len didn't know what it was, but he really liked being around Mikuo, despite his little attitude the day before. He guessed he was just irritated about dressing like a slut out in public. Len ate his food in silence, not knowing what else to say.

Mikuo smiled pleasantly at the waitress, thanking her before he ate quietly. He kept a careful, curious glance on Len, watching the younger discreetly.

Len was oblivious to Mikuo watching him and continued eating his food. He of course had to get something that contained bananas. His food looked funny but didn't taste that bad. He ate a banana slice and poked at the other foods until finally deciding to try them.

Mikuo smiled softly as he watched the other boy eat, a small laugh escaping him as he prodded the other food suspiciously. He couldn't help himself - the male Kagamine was just too cute!

Len looked at Mikuo curiously. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Ohh, nothing." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're just... Um... Well, cute."

Len blushed. "I-I am...?" Len asked with a curious face. "Even though I'm a boy...?"

"Of course!" Mikuo smiled, encouraged by the younger boy's blush.

Len's blush got darker and he was at a loss for words.

Mikuo laughed softly, turning his attention back to his supper.

Len had a weird feeling in his stomach but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He didn't think he was sick, so that can't be an option. It couldn't be what people would call butterflies, was it? Len didn't know and questioned himself in his mind until Mikuo and himself had finished their supper.

"Ah... That was yummy." Mikuo smiled, happy, and thought for a moment. "What should we do now? Or am I to take you home?"

Len didn't seem to hear anything that Mikuo said and just stared off into space, still trying to figure out what the weird feeling in his stomach was.

"Er, Len..?" Mikuo stared at the blonde for a moment, waving his hand in front of Len's face. "Hello~?"

Len blinked a few times. "Oh, er... What? Did you say something?"

"Um... Yeah..." Mikuo laughed nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! Sorry about that... I was just spacing of a bit... I tend to do that... Sorry..."

"Ah, it's alright!" Mikuo smiled, shrugging. "It's kinda cute."

Len blushed once again when Mikuo called him cute. "I-er... Uh... W-what would you like to do now?"

"Whatever you wish." Mikuo smiled.

"Er... But I'm not sure what I wanna do at the moment..."

"Oh?" Mikuo blinked, curious.

"Yeah, I dunno... Can you think of something for me?"

"Hmm..."

Len looked up at Mikuo expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"How about a walk?" Mikuo shrugged. It was simple, but he enjoyed walks.

"Okay!" Len smiled. "Lead the way!"

"Alright." Mikuo smiled, nodded, and started walking off.

Len followed close behind Mikuo. He noticed they had taken quite a long time to eat, because it was starting to get dark and the sun was just about halfway below the horizon.

"Ah~ This is my favorite time of day." Mikuo smiled, stretching.

Len smiled. "Really? Why?" Len was curious to know.

"It's so pretty." Mikuo explained, smiling. "The sky turns a pretty color, and the temperature is just right."

Len stared off at the setting sun and thought for a moment. "Yeah... You're right... This time of day is nice..."

"Mhm!" Mikuo grinned, smiling brighter.

Len smiled and walked side by side with Mikuo.

Mikuo hummed softly, looking around quietly.

Len watched Mikuo in the corner of his eye. He seemed to really enjoy hanging out with Len, and Len was very happy about it.

"Hmm... Time sure does pass quickly when one is having fun..." Mikuo mused, a little disappointed that the day was nearing its end.

"Yeah..." Len was disappointed too, and it was clear in his voice. "I wish today would last a little longer..."

Mikuo blinked, momentarily surprised, and glanced at Len. "Yeah..."

Len stared at the horizon where the sun finally disappeared, then looked at Mikuo. "I guess we gotta go home now..."

"I suppose..." Mikuo nodded mutely before jumping as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Ah, um, sorry. Excuse me for a moment..." He smiled slightly at the younger male before he answered his phone, pausing.

"Oh, okay..." Len walked a little distance away from Mikuo so he could have some privacy. Listening in on calls was just rude, in Len's opinion.

Mikuo blinked a few times, listening to the high pitches squeals on the other end of the phone before the line went dead. "Er... Nice to know..." He smiled weakly, walking back over to Len. "Rin-chan's sleeping over at my house with Miku, I was told to bring you with me."

"Oh really? So that means we get to spend more time together! Yay~!" Len's face lit up with happiness.

"Yup!" Mikuo smiled, overjoyed with the other's happiness.

Len jumped with joy. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay~!" Len repeated over and over. He jumped on Mikuo and hugged him.

Mikuo blinked, blushing a light shade of pink as he laughed and hugged back. "I take it you're happy?"

Len smiled and nodded. "Yeah~!"

"Great!" Mikuo grinned before yawning. "We best get going then."

"Okay! We better hurry then before you fall asleep!" Len smiled and took Mikuo's hand. "Onward!" Len began running in the direction of Miku's and Mikuo's house.

Mikuo laughed, following the other boy quietly.

After about 15 minutes of running, they finally reached their destination. And Len was TIRED. He took deep breaths, trying to get his correct breathing pattern back on track.

"Are... You... Alright?" Mikuo asked between breaths.

Len's face was red and he was sweating a bit as he looked up at Mikuo. "I'm... Fine..."

"Ah ha... Alright..." Mikuo smiled, standing straight as he continued to breath heavily. He moved to open the door, only to have it slam open and hit him in the forehead as a bundle of yellow and orange shot out, tackling Len.  
"Len! You're back!"

Len let out a little frightened squeal and stared at his sister. "Er... Y-yeah... I'm here... You just slammed the door in Mikuo's face..."

"Eh? Oh, so I did. Sorry Mikuo." Rin shrugged, hugging Len tight. "I missed you~" Mikuo watched the twins quietly, rubbing his forehead as he smiled slightly.

"R-R-Rin... Rin... Rin... C-can't... B-breathe..." Len choked out, his face turning red from lack of oxygen from his sister's incredibly tight hug.

"Oops! Sorry!" Rin laughed, releasing her brother.

Len took in a deep breath of air. "Sheesh... Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope!" Rin giggled, shaking her head.

"LIES!" Len said in a joking way and giggled.

Rin grinned, hugging him tight again.

Len smiled. "So are we sleeping over here tonight or something, Rin?" He asked.

"Yup!" Rin nodded vigorously, grinning.

"What's the occasion? You just want too?"

"... Maybe..." Rin shrugged, giggling.

"Oh wow... Okay, well..." Len looked at Mikuo, not knowing what else to say or do.

Mikuo smiled slightly, walking into the house. "Come on you two."

Len followed Mikuo into the house, pulling Rin along with him. "Rin... You're like a koala..."

"A koala? How so?" Rin tilted her head, curious, and continued to hold onto his arm.

Len laughed at the silly expression on his sister's face. "You're like a baby koala clinging to the mother koala! You're always attached to me!"

Rin blinked a few times before giggling, cuddling his arm. "I have to be! I have to protect my beloved brother!"

Len smiled when Miku came bounding down the stairs. "Ne, Rin! Let's go upstairs to my room! I have a new movie we can watch!" Miku looked at Len and Mikuo. "No boys allowed."

Rin giggled softly, nodding. "Okay! See you later Len-kun! Don't do anything to him Mikuo, or I shall have fun strangling you." Rin smiled pleasantly before running upstairs, leaving Mikuo with a mildly petrified expression.

Len looked at Mikuo. "She's kidding. She knows you won't hurt me."

"O-Ohh, I see..." Mikuo smiled nervously, nodding.

"So what would you lke to do now, Mikuo?" Len smiled and clung to Mikuo's arm just as Rin had done to him minutes before.

"Hmm... Watch a movie?" Mikuo shrugged, not really knowing. "We can go to my room, the girls won't bother us there. _'I hope...'_

"Mkay~! And we can always lock the door to make sure they don't bother us." Len stated.

"Yup!" Mikuo smiled, nodding.

"Lead the way to your room then!" Len smiled.

Mikuo nodded, taking the younger's hand and leading him up to his room. He closed the door once they got there, locking it quickly. "There. Welcome to my room!" He grinned at Len, undoing his tie slowly. "Blah, this thing gets suffocating after you wear it all day."

Len looked down at his own yellow tie that he always wears. He wore it loose so he was never bothered by it. He shrugged. "You should wear it like me!" Len smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mikuo glanced at the younger, confused.

"Just wear it loose so it doesn't suffocate you."

"Oh~ alright, I'll try that." Mikuo smiled, nodding.

Len smiled and went to go sit on Mikuo's bed.

Mikuo smiled softly, sitting beside him. "So... what do you wanna watch?"

Len thought for a moment. "Well... What movies do you have?"

"Er..." Mikuo blinked, shrugging. "Mostly romance, I think. Miku raided my room the other day, so..."

Len sighed. "Oh well, might as well watch one of those then. Just pop a random one in."

"Eh heh, alright." Mikuo laughed nervously, grabbing the first DVD case he could find before popping it into the player.

Len sat there and stared at the TV screen. "No Strings Attached...? Really?"

"Eh heh, I just grabbed the first thing I found..." Mikuo laughed nervously, internally cursing his sister. He would have to get her back at a later date.

Len just shrugged and hugged one of Mikuo's pillows. "Oh well." Len laid on his tummy, placed his chin on the pillow, and watched the movie.

Mikuo smiled slightly, turning his attention to the screen as he sat, leaning back on his hands.

Len continued to watch the movie and found himself glancing toward Mikuo every time there was a suggestive scene taking place.

Mikuo yawned softly as the movie progress, rubbing an eye sleepily. He wasn't quite sure of the time, but it must be later if he was getting tired.

Len felt wide awake as he watched the movie. But when it stated getting close to the end, he felt his eyes becoming heavy and he yawned. He wanted to finish the rest of the movie but couldn't stay up any longer and fell asleep.

Mikuo glanced over at Len, a small smile gracing his lips as he noticed the blonde had fallen asleep. "How cute..." He stood, shifting Len so his head was lying on the pillows, and covered him with the comforter. "Sweet dreams, Len-kun..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last in this series unless someone wants to pair up with me to continue it (if so, that person would be Mikuo and Rin), or unless I feel like writing this by myself. We'll see what happens.**

Len woke up the next morning and felt himself snuggling against something warm and sweet smelling. He looked up to see Mikuo sleeping next to him and hugging him as if he were a huggable teddy bear.

Mikuo murmured softly in his sleep, hugging Len tight to his chest. The other's body heat made him cling tighter, unwilling to let go in his unconscious state.

Len smiled and kind of enjoyed being hugged and clung to. He rested his head on Mikuo's chest and hummed softly to himself, waiting for the older male to awaken.

Mikuo smiled sleepily, still in his dream land as he felt the other male return his embrace.

After waiting almost an hour, Len decided to try and wake Mikuo up. "Hey... Mikuo... Wake up..."

"Nuu..." Mikuo whined softly, cuddling the small blonde closer as he kept his eyes shut stubbornly tight.

Len giggled a bit. "Come ooonnn~! Wakey wakey!"

"Nyuuu...!" Mikuo whined again, but blinked awake this time. "... Tis bright..."

Len smiled. "Wake up or I'm gunna kiss you..." Len said in a teasing manner and poked Mikuo's side.

"I wouldn't... Mind that..." Mikuo mumbled, still half-asleep, and buried his face in Len's chest, cuddling him much like one would a teddy bear.

Len blushed slightly, hearing Mikuo say he wouldn't mind being kissed by him. "W-well okay..." Len tilted Mikuo's chin up to face him and kissed him softly on the lips. When he realized what he had just done, he quickly apologized and slapped his hand on his face. Why did he kiss him on the lips?! The cheek or forehead would have sufficed! Len felt really stupid at the moment.

Mikuo blinked, now wide awake, and stared at the small blonde for a moment, trying to process what happened. Had Len just... Kissed him? He thought it over for a moment, and turned bright red when he reached his conclusion. Waah! He had! Why had he kissed him?!

Len covered his face with a small pillow that was sitting beside him. Why had he done that?! Why was he a damn idiot?! This is why people say to think before you act! Now Mikuo probably thought he was some kind of weird psycho pervert or something.

"I... Um... Len-kun..?" Mikuo looked at the small blonde curiously, worried.

Len moved the pillow from his face slightly so he could look at Mikuo. "Y-yeah...?"

"Er... That is, um... Are you alright?" Mikuo tilted his head slightly, nervous. Had he done something to upset the boy? Was that why he was acting so strange?

"I-I'm fine..." Len smiled slightly, not able to hide the bright pink blush strewn across his face. "Really, I am... I'm totally fine..."

"Are you sure..?" Mikuo continued to watch him, far from convinced.

Len nodded. "Yea, I'm certain."

"Alright..." Mikuo sighed, still unconvinced, but didn't pry any further.

Len stared at Mikuo when he thought Mikuo wouldn't notice.

"What?" Mikuo tilted his head, curious by the other's stare.

"Er... N-nothing!" Len's face turned bright red and he got up. "I-I'll go see what Rin a-and Miku are doing!" Len ran out of the room, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at Mikuo and that he had kissed him.

Mikuo stared after the younger boy, confused and a little hurt by his actions. _'I guess I did something wrong after all... Damn...'_ He sighed quietly to the empty air, lying down again and covering his head with a pillow.

Instead of going to check on Miku and Rin like he had told Mikuo, Len instead went outside for some fresh air. He took a little stroll down the block, trying to clear his mind and just relax.

"Len~" Rin tackled the younger Kagamine from where she had been previously hiding in the bushes - reasons unknown. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous for someone as cute as you to be out so late!"

Len squealed when Rin had tackled him. "It's morning! It's not late! I'm just taking a walk! Leave me alone, koala..."

"Oh... Eh, it's still dangerous." Rin pouted, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

Len shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to take a walk is all..."

"You're lying..." Rin grumbled, glaring at him.

"Nothing's wrong! N-Nothing at all!" Len said quickly, but started to feel crushed underneath his sister's glare. "I-I-I..." Len stuttered and ran away from the pressure he was being put under.

"Hey! Get back here, you!" Rin growled, running after her twin. "I demand you tell me what's wrong this instant!"

Len screamed and ran like his life depended on it. He ran and hid in some bushes when he knew his sister didn't see him.

"Len! Get out here this instant!" Rin screeched, looking around in irritation.

Len did no such thing and stayed in his very good hiding spot. He really didn't want to explain anything to his sister, who would eventually tell Miku, who would also tell EVERYONE ELSE.

"Len..." Rin paused, looking around quietly in a futile search for her brother. "Do you really have that little faith in me..?" She mumbled to the air, looking close to tears when the younger was nowhere in sight. "Fine, don't come out of hiding, see if I care either way..." She grumbled, running back to the Hatsune household.

Len sighed in relief when his sister finally left, but felt guilty after hearing what she had said. Was he a bad person to not tell his sister...?

Len arrived back at his own home later that day. He wondered if his sister was home or is she was still at the Hatsune household...

"Len!" Rin tackled the younger Kagamine the moment she burst into the room, hugging him tight. "I was worried! Where have you been?!"

"Woah, Rin! Calm down! I was out!" Len tried calming his sister down.

"Out?! Out where?!" Rin huffed, determined to find out the exact location her brother had been.

"Just... Out..." Len said, not exactly knowing where he was. "Just wandering around town..."

"... Humph." Rin grumbled, releasing the slightly taller Kagamine and crossing her arms.

"What? What'd I do?"

Rin ignored him, turning on her heel to storm into the kitchen.

Len watched Rin go and felt guilty for some reason. Then he looked down at the ground and went upstairs to his room, closing the door and laying on his bed without the lights on.

Rin mumbled quietly to herself, making a disaster of the kitchen as she almost tore the cupboards apart in an attempt to find what she needed, only to bang her head on a door when the phone rang. "Ow! Jesus Christ, who the hell is calling?!" She grumbled, snatching the phone up and answering. "What the hell do you w- Oh, Mikuo." she sighed, rubbing her head. "Yeah, yeah, he's here. Gimme a second." She held the phone away from her, placing her hand over it before screaming, "LEN!"

Len was startled at his sister's scream and fell off of the bed with a loud thud. "Ow!" Len got up and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. "God dammit, Rin! You son of a- Who's on the phone?" Len asked and rubbed his sore nose.

"Your boyfriend..." She mumbled, shoving the phone in the other's hand before she returned to tearing apart the cupboards.

"Wuh...? Boyfriend?" The confused blonde put the phone to his ear and spoke into the receiver. "H-hello...?"

_"Um, Len..?"_ Mikuo's confused voice sounded on the other line. _"Is something wrong? Rin-chan seems... Er... More hot-tempered than normal. I can call back later, if you wish."_

"No, it's fine. We can go meet up at the park in 5 minutes if you like? I just really wanna get out of the house right now..." Len whispered into the phone so Rin wouldn't hear him.

_"Ah, sure, that'll work."_ Mikuo agreed.

"Okay, so... I'll see you there..." Len hung up without giving Mikuo a chance to say anything back. Then he quickly walked out the door, saying nothing to Rin.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Rin called after him, looking at him from the doorway.

"Out. I'll be back soon." Len said and jogged all the way to the park.

Mikuo blinked, looking up as Len jogged over. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine... Rin's just mad because I was out for a while and she didn't know where I was..." Len explained.

"Ohh, I see." Mikuo smiled, stretching. "She must worry about you a lot. Apparently she talked about you three-quarters of the time she was with Miku last night."

"Really?" Len asked, confused as to why Rin would do that.

Mikuo shrugged. "I dunno, that's what Miku said. She seemed pretty irritated about it, actually.

"Ohh... Okay then..." Len was still pretty confused but decided to get down to business. "So, why were you calling? What did you need?"

"Ah, yes, that..." Mikuo blinked, hesitating for a moment before sighing. "Hey, er, are you mad at me..?"

"No... Why would you ask that? I'm not mad at all..." Len stared at the male Hatsune with a confused expression.

"Ah, that's good... You just left so suddenly earlier, I wondered if maybe I had upset you in some way..." Mikuo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No... Not at all..." Len said.

"Well... That's great!" Mikuo smiled weakly, nodding. He couldn't help but feel there was too much tension between them, and it was making him nervous.

Len looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs, feeling a bit nervous. He started remembering him kissing Mikuo earlier in the day and a slight blush came across his face at the thought.

"Ah, are you alright?" Mikuo instantly noticed the change in the other and looked at him worriedly.

"I-I-I..." Len stuttered, looking up at Mikuo and turning bright red. Len realized now that the reason he had kissed Mikuo was because... He was in love with him. He couldn't figure out any other explanation.

"You..?" Mikuo raised an eyebrow, worried.

"I-I love you..." Len murmured, barely audible to the elder male.

Mikuo blinked, momentarily stunned. He couldn't have heard that right. "Um... I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Len practically screamed and broke down into tears moments after confessing. Mikuo could never love him in that way. He was 'just a kid' to him probably. There's no way Mikuo would every feel the same way about him.

Mikuo jumped when the younger broke into tears, instantly panicking. "Waah, don't cry!" He wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug, kissing his forehead gently. "I love you too..."

"N-no you don't... You're o-only saying that to get me to stop crying..." Len sniffled, trying to calm his sobs. "Even if you do l-love me, it's p-probably only as like a-a little brother or s-something..."

Mikuo frowned, tilting the younger's head up to place a gentle kiss on the other's lips. "Don't you remember what I told you when we first met? 'I'm in love with you.' Learning your true gender didn't change that..." He murmured quietly, brushing Len's tears away gently.

Len sniffled and stared at Mikuo in disbelief. "A-are you s-serious...?" Len couldn't believe it. He felt so happy that he started crying again, this time, with tears of joy.

Mikuo's eyes widened, slightly panicked when the other started crying again, and he hugged Len tighter.

Len giggled slightly when Mikuo tightened his grip around him. "I-I really love you Mikuo..." Len said softly and rested his head on Mikuo's chest.

"Heh... I love you too..." Mikuo murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Len's head.

When Len had finally stopped crying, he felt really sleepy. Crying really takes its toll on him, especially when he cries way too much, which he tends to overdue. He took in Mikuo's scent and hugged Mikuo tightly. He liked Mikuo's scent and the feeling of his warm arms wrapped around him. Len didn't know if he could stay awake much longer and started growing weak and limp in Mikuo's arms.

Mikuo blinked, momentarily concerned, before a soft smile took place on his lips. "How cute..." He scooped the younger into his arms bridal-style carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before he started to walk back to the Kagamine household.


End file.
